


Mirror

by SlashGod



Series: Ineffable Cuties [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashGod/pseuds/SlashGod
Summary: From the prompt "Send me a word and I’ll write something cute" on my tumblr - @Ineffable-Bastard-Crowley
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Cuties [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600090
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Mirror

“Okay Angel.” Crowley’s breath was hot in his ear, his hands resting on Aziraphales shoulders, a steady presence behind him. “You can open your eyes now.”

“I’m not ready.”

“Okay.” Crowley’s voice is patient, his hands now rubbing circles into the tension Aziraphale has across his back.

“Is it… is it terrible?”

“You won’t know until you open your eyes.”

Aziraphale doesn’t want to do this. But he also trusts Crowley. Trusts that he would never do anything that would hurt Aziraphale (intentionally).

He takes a breath and his eyes flutter open. First they settle on his face in the mirror, then his eyes flick to Crowley’s gold ones. The demon is smiling in encouragement, and Aziraphale can’t not look any further.

He gasps.

“Oh…”

Tears are pricking at his eyes, but the smile on his face has Crowley kissing his neck, proud.

“Your fingers work miracles.” Aziraphale preens, rolling his shoulders to look at his freshly groomed wings in the mirror.

They’re more stunning then he ever remembered them being, and if he didn’t know better he would have asked if Crowley had sprinkled glitter upon them from how they shone in the light.

“Just needed a bit of TLC.”

Aziraphale bit his lip, turning in Crowley’s arms. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

Aziraphale looked over his shoulder one more time, admiring himself in the mirror. Crowley laughed, kissing his cheek.

Grooming wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
